


Bhavitavyam

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Bhavitavyam Universe [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: "We did indeed script each other's destinies before we even met."AmarSena in a Soulmates AU. Just an overdose of fluff with barely any plot!Features the events prior to Devasena's Mahishmati days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofmahishmati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/gifts).



Jayasena raises a single eyebrow, trying hard not to grin at the intricately carved letters on his sister’s neck, just behind her right earlobe.

"Celebration time! Deva finally seems to be bitten by the love bug," he smirks at his wife before turning back towards a visibly bewildered Devasena. "Could the name be Shivudu, by any chance?"

“What on earth are you talking about, brother?” Devasena shoots back.

“How am I to know, little sister? You were the one to get inked, not I,” chuckles Jayasena, deciding not to probe her further.

“What? _Me?_ Getting _inked?_ Who wrote things on my body? Who DARED to?” Devasena snarls, turning her head to look at the ornate mirror on the wall.

That mysterious name is indeed written on her neck.

The reckless person who did this needs to be a taught a nice little lesson if s/he ever dares to cross her path again.

“I must start learning the martial arts,” she declares authoritatively.

_Shivudu or whatever your name is... watch out for my fist and my foot if you wish to return home in one piece._


	2. Chapter 2

Devasena does not know what is happening to her.

Is it a mere coincidence that the 'idiot' currently taking refuge in Kuntala with his 'uncle' goes by the same name as the one which mysteriously appeared on her neck not too many days ago?

Or has he met her before?

He surely has. He looks so familiar even if she can't remember where she is likely to have seen him.

And instead of confronting him to find out why he might have stalked her, Devasena finds herself gazing at him whenever she gets an opportunity (only to see him gazing back at her with the faintest hint of a mischievous smile)... and worse still, craving to hold his hand again-- more delicately than the way she did a few hours ago.

What's it about this Shivudu that draws her to him like a moth to a flame?

What makes her repent setting the bull on him to such an extent that his thoughts refuse to leave her mind even during Krishna Puja?

He is clearly not an idiot but a warrior par excellence, irrespective of his determination to prove her wrong.

And yet, he _chooses_ to be injured.

"Forgive me, Vanamali," she stares wistfully at the Vigraha of Lord Krishna. "I am so sorry that the bull hurt you."

Unbeknownst to her, both her Vanamalis-- divine and earthly-- smile amusedly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"She loves me!" Baahu exclaims in delight from the top of the tree once the Yuvarani of Kuntala recedes from the balcony at the end of Krishna Puja. "Oh, Mama, she loves me... and Mother Nature approves as well!"

"Congratulations, my nephew," Kattappa beams. "But then, you and Devasena are destined to love each other... you can't help it."

"What are you saying, Mama?"

"I am saying nothing, my boy." Kattappa flashes a wicked grin. "Your _body_ says it all."

"Ah, STOP it, Mama!" Baahu turns such a bright shade of red that it is visible even in the dim moonlight. _How... how on earth could a sixty-year old celibate fellow know what the mere thoughts of Devasena were doing to my stupid body?_

"I didn't mean to say something _that_ embarrassing," Kattappa winks meaningfully at Baahu while he continues to blush. "Looks like you are still oblivious to the words etched on your neck."

"Words? Etched on my neck? How? And how are they related to HER?" Baahu shrieks in astonishment.

"All right, let me tell you," Kattappa offers. _"I knew something was amiss the moment I saw you."_

"Are you SERIOUS, Mama?" Baahu can hardly believe his ears. "These were her first words directed at me, if I ignore the combined scolding both of us earned on our first encounter. But how did they appear here? How, Mama, how?"

"She is the only person who can answer that," smiles Kattappa. "Now get down from that tree, for heaven's sake."


	4. Chapter 4

Handling (read: rejecting) marriage proposals is an art which comes naturally to the Kuntala Princess.

The rejection usually takes place in the form of an innocuous invitation for a sword-fighting match. None of the suitors has managed to defeat her till date.

Her polite words and impeccable manners win over the messengers in no time, while they continue to amuse her with their flattering words and repeated entreaties.

But never has a messenger earned her wrath like the one from Mahishmati.

Devasena isn't sure what enrages her the most-- the audacity of a certain Sivagami Devi to lure her with gifts, the insulting manner of sending a marriage proposal to a girl (she is a human being for heaven's sake... not a commodity to be bartered) or the patronising tone in which the messenger reads out the message.

"People like you might be busy wagging their tails for these," she glares at the messenger, pointing disdainfully at the array of gifts. "But I don't consider them worth the dust of my feet."

Shooting off an angry reply to Sivagami Devi does little to calm her down.

"Even Shivudu knows better than to send a marriage proposal like this," remarks Jayasena over dinner, increasing her mental tumult a thousand times.

 _Stop this stupid masquerade,_ she wants to yell at Shivudu _. Just say you love me... can't you?_


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise attacks do little to unnerve Devasena, even if every other inhabitant of the palace of Kuntala is running helter-skelter.

Wielding her bow with utmost grace, the Yuvarani confidently storms out of her room, ready to shoot at every invader who comes her way... when all of a sudden, the enemy forces start dropping down like dry leaves falling off in autumn.

She spins back in amazement... only to be greeted by the incredible sight of none other than HIM.

He is flying... actually flying.

So are the arrows that are escaping his bow.

Wait, what is this-- not one, not two, but _three_ arrows darting off from his bow every time he pulls the bowstring?

He abruptly whirls around at her, a ghost of a smile lurking on his lips, and swiftly turns the bow in her direction.

Devasena stands still, too mesmerised to move, as three arrows whizz flirtatiously past her, kissing her head and both her ears.

_Teach me how to do this triple-arrow trick. Now._

Her heart skips a beat when he instantly comes forward to stand beside her.

_Oh my gosh, can you hear my thoughts too?_

"Not two fingers, Yuvarani," he corrects her grip on the bowstring, gesturing at her to hold it with four fingers. "Wrist out."

A quick learner, she instantly follows his instruction, sending even more invaders into a tizzy.

Minutes later, her hand is in his, and they are shooting from the same bow, before she can even realise what's going on.

 _What a flirt,_ she smiles cheekily to herself, instantly regretting the thought as she notices a certain soldier strangulated by his bow. He isn't invading her personal space for no reason.

The enemies are routed, and he prepares to leave as stealthily as he had arrived, but Devasena is too quick for him.

"Wait. Who exactly are you?"

"This isn't the time to answer that, Yuvarani," he responds nonchalantly. "Come with me," he adds, walking away.

 _I'll come with you everywhere you go,_ Devasena hears herself whisper.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"You still haven't told me the whole truth," Devasena looks defiantly at her fiance, her long, jet-black hair lashing against her back as the Hamsa Naava flies through the puffy white clouds.

"Answer me," she commands, refusing to budge when he traps her in those long, muscular arms of his.

"Does it look nice if you speak like that to your latest archery teacher, Yuvarani?" Baahu grins mischievously, his fingers playfully entwined in the strands of her silky tresses.

"Far better than the way you shamelessly flirt with a certain pretty student," retorts Devasena with a snarky smile, surprising him with a swift kiss on his lips. "The one I am speaking to is not the Yuvaraj of Mahishmati but my idiot, Shivudu. MY idiot," she repeats almost possessively, never taking her eyes off him. "And I demand to know how his name materialised on my body."

As if on cue, Baahu gently lifts her hair to uncover the precise spot on her neck, his lips excruciatingly close to her right earlobe.

"I must admit that this happens to be _my_ handwriting," he delicately traces the letters with his long fingers, sending delicious little shivers down her neck. "This must have appeared around the same time as _these_."

He tilts his head slightly, and Devasena lets out a startled gasp.

"My words... the first words I spoke to you... in my own handwriting," she whispers, awestruck. "And wasn't 'Shivudu' the first word you spoke to me?"

"We did indeed script each other's destinies before we even met," Baahu gazes intently into her eyes, his forehead firmly adhered to hers. "We are already marked by each other... nothing can separate us, Devasena, not even death."

"DON'T!" Devasena shrieks in horror, her palm fiercely darting to his lips. "Don't you DARE speak of dying."

"Hush, my love," Baahu whispers hoarsely into her ear, giving her palm a reverent kiss before placing it tenderly over his wildly beating heart. "I will remain your idiot forever, my Queen. In every lifetime," he promises, his lips crashing against hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title, meaning 'that which is destined to happen', has been taken from the song 'Oka praanam'.
> 
> @queenofmahishmati: This was in response to the Soulmates AU prompt! Oh and hi, I am really excited (and slightly nervous) to have you as my assigned recipient... because I adore your writings and always wanted to talk to you... but never really got an opportunity to do so! ;)
> 
> Would love to know your feedback!


End file.
